A Legendary Roadtrip
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Arceus takes Meloetta, Genesect, and Keldeo on one wacky roadtrip, full of... well... wackiness!
1. A Legendary Start

**A Legendary Roadtrip**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You're probably all asking, don't I already have a roadtrip fanfic? Technically, yes. But it doesn't matter, they're fun! Especially when anything can happen... that's right, anything, be it good... or bad. Really awkward. So now, I'm going to spam the word count, because I am and evil guy, and that's what evil guys do, because we evil guys love being jerks, cause jerks are top meanies, cause meanies are big jackasses, cause jackasses are so terrible that they would love to beat up any single precious thing in the nearby area on the account of wanting to do such horrible things like rape and date and rape and sleep and rape and attack and rape and jerk off and rape and do something other than raping and rape and - whoops, time's up. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a surprisingly quiet morning at some random mansion in the middle of a beautiful, grassy meadow. Arceus was sleeping in the world's largest bed, snoozing comfortably as a Zoroark ran in, wearing a maid outfit.

"Hey... Arceus... wake up..." The Zoroark whispered as he tapped Arceus on the nose several times.

Arceus groaned as he extended his legs, smacking his lips together as he looked up at Zoroark. "What, what is it?"

Zoroark casually shrugged as he wagged his right index finger at Arceus, telling him, "Well, I have a little something at the westernmost end... and I need someone to check it for me."

Arceus eyed Zoroark oddly. "Why can't you just go and check it yourself?"

Zoroark rubbed his right arm as he rolled his eyes, looking for any excuse he could think of. "Because... I gotta train for the upcoming tournament. Just be a pal and do it for me, please Arceus?"

Arceus groaned as he agreed to Zoroark's plea. "...Fine. But it better be good."

"Oh, don't worry, my lord, it is!" Zoroark stated as he chuckled, showing the way to the front of the mansion.

Heading outside, Arceus turned back as he watched the Zoroark waving goodbye, rushing inside and closing the door shut. He sighed as he approached a large boulder. "Well... better adjust this thing so it could be able to fit me in..." He closed his eyes and transformed the rock into a red colored car, being able to hold in at least five people. He smiled as he nodded, heading into the driver's seat of the car. "Well, then, let's go and check out what this thing is..."

"Hiya, Arceus! Whatcha doin?" Meloetta exclaimed as she popped out of nowhere, appearing right next to Arceus.

"What the - how the-" Arceus growled as he shook his head with his right fore limb on his head. "Meloetta, what are you doing in here?"

Meloetta giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, well... I kinda heard about something in the west, and I wanted to come..."

Genesect and Keldeo both slowly rose up from behind, shocking Arceus, who gawked in disbelief as he turned his head around.

"You were going somewhere, Arceus?" Genesect asked as he chuckled, tipping his mechanical claws together.

Arceus rolled his eyes. "Just what do you two troublemakers want?"

Keldeo shrugged as he sheepishly smiled. "Well, we just want to have some fun. Can we have a wittle fun, Arceus?"

"I don't know..." Arceus muttered as he closed his eyes. "I was just going there for a few hours, but-"

Arceus opened his eyes again, this time out of fear, as he heard a girlish squeal of joy. he turned his head to the right, seeing a couple of fangirling Castform heading towards him. Meloetta, Genesect, and Keldeo all screamed in unison as Arceus stepped on the gas.

"Hold on tight! We're outta here!" Arceus shouted as he drove off, the car leaving behind the lone mansion in the middle of the grassy meadows as the fangirling Castform tried following, but were too slow.

It was fifteen minutes later, and the group of legendaries were on the high way, heading straight towards the western direction. Arceus was paying all attention to the road, not wanting to be distracted.

"So... anything in particular that we're gonna see?" Meloetta asked innocently as she placed her hands down.

Arceus glanced at Meloetta, then sighed as he looked forward, paying as much attention to the road as possible. "I don't know, Meloetta. That stupid Zoroark didn't say anything about what was lying there."

"Wait, a Zoroark sent you?" Keldeo asked out of curiosity as he lifted his head up.

"Yeah." Arceus replied.

"Was he wearing a maid outfit?" Keldeo asked again as he pointed his left front hoof forward.

Arceus nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Keldeo slammed the back of Arceus' seat as he folded his hooves together, grumbling in anger. Arceus, Meloetta, and Genesect all glanced at each other, then at Keldeo.

"...Are you all right, Keldeo?" Genesect asked as he tilted his head to the right.

Keldeo eyed Genesect. "That lousy bastard owes me fifty bucks."

Meloetta rubbed her right arm as she glanced forward, gasping as she tapped Arceus several times. "Arceus, look at the road!"

Arceus turned around, screaming in shock as he shifted to the right, avoiding a large tanker. All four of the legendary Pokemon all sighed as Arceus shifted back in his lane, several more cars in front and behind him.

"Well..." Arceus sighed as he rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be a long trip."


	2. Hour 1

As the morning got brighter, things became clearer, with Arceus driving the roofless car. Meloetta was in the front seat next to Arceus, looking at the beautiful scenery around her as Genesect sighed out of boredom, with Keldeo playing around with a green colored yo-yo. The traffic was going perfectly smooth.

"Anything yet, Arceus?" Genesect asked as he yawned. Again.

Arceus turned around, seeing if any cars were behind him. "No, not really."

"Good thing I brought my yo-yo." Keldeo stated as he chuckled, spinning his yo-yo in the air.

Genesect noticed this, tapping Keldeo on the right shoulder. "Hey, can I try using it?"

Keldeo scoffed at Genesect, pushing his face away. "What? No way, you'll mess it up."

"I will not!" Genesect snapped as he placed Keldeo's right arm down.

"You will so!" Keldeo snapped as he gritted his teeth at Genesect.

At this point, Genesect pounced on Keldeo, the two fighting over the yo-yo. Arceus rolled his eyes as he turned to the right, heading slightly northward.

"Hey Arceus, I can speak Italian good!" Meloetta exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, squirming in her seat with joy. "You wanna hear some?"

Arceus eyed Meloetta, somewhat unsure. "Actually, Meloetta... now's not really the-"

Meloetta cleared her throat as she pointed at the clear blue sky, closing her eyes. "Oh il sole è luminoso e pieno di sole. Lo incita a ritenere un piccolo divertente. Abbastanza il momento per gli uccelli di canto, con tutte queste nubi, sono lanuginosi come le parole!"

Arceus' left eye twitched as he shook his head, managing to understand what Meloetta stated. "Meloetta, do you really have to rhyme while speaking? You can just use normal phrases."

Meloetta shrugged as she opened her eyes again, pointing at Arceus. "Bene, bene allora. Posso andare con quello. You' con riferimento alla sporgenza, Arceus!" She giggled as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Arceus sighed as he looked behind him, seeing several cars passing by him. Despite the car he was driving not having a roof, Arceus was able to make good justifications as he drove smoothly. Genesect and Keldeo stopped fighting, both being tangled in the yo-yo.

"Forse due non dovreste combattere sopra tali oggetti molto piccoli!" Meloetta told the two as she turned back to them, a faint smile on her cute face. "Sapere che potreste ripartirli appena!"

Genesect and Keldeo glanced at each other, then at Meloetta, then back at each other.

"Did you understand a word she said?" Keldeo asked Genesect.

Genesect simply shook his head. "Not a single word." He faced Meloetta, pointing at her. "Speak English, woman! We're in the west, after all!"

Meloetta sighed in anger as she turned around, folding her arms in disgust. "I ragazzi… non possono vivere con loro. Tali tizi maleducati."

Arceus sighed as he continued driving, slowly making the car go faster gradually in order to reach the goal faster.


	3. Hour 2

As the sun became brighter, Arceus was able to see clearer, the road getting bigger as it began to split. Arceus headed northward, the path heading to the west splitting with the path heading east. Meloetta waved to several Cherubi and Cherrim that were playing around in the flowers, spotting a snoozing Munchlax as Genesect and Keldeo were playing go fish with each other. Meloetta turned to Arceus, clapping her hands together as she smiled.

"Oh Arceus, isn't it just beautiful!" Meloetta exclaimed as she let out a big sigh, feeling high and pretty. "I just want to give everyone a big hug! Especially since things are so nice and cute!"

Arceus patted Meloetta on the head. "Now now, dear. You're doing fine, but don't let the sunshine feeling get to you."

Meloetta giggled innocently as she blew a kiss to Arceus, who chuckled as he shrugged.

Genesect revealed his deck to Keldeo, laughing directly at his face. "Ha! I win! I got all the cards!"

Keldeo sighed as he shook his head. "You cheated. I saw you."

Genesect gulped as he rubbed the back of his head. "C-cheat? No way! I played fair and square!"

Keldeo grumbled as he gave Genesect a piece of bubblegum. "It's not like I wanted to eat this, anyway..."

Genesect laughed as he tossed the piece of bubblegum into his cannon, blowing out the bubblegum bubble from his mouth while chewing. Keldeo moved away, wanting not to get blasted by the bubblegum. Meloetta turned around, seeing the bubblegum pop as Genesect chewed it back in. Meloetta turned to Keldeo, who shrugged as he sighed. "Well, I'll admit, it is his call. I'm not gonna hold back."

Meloetta placed her right index finger on her chin, replying in French, "Oh bon. Au moins vous avez eu de l'amusement et mettez dans un bon effort."

Keldeo stared oddly at Meloetta, clamping his two front hooves together. "No offense, Meloetta... but I can't understand a single thing you're saying..."

Meloetta pouted as she turned around, folding her arms as she sighed. "Un tel enfant… il ne comprend pas les merveilles de parler internationalement."

Arceus shook his head as he turned to the right, heading upward as the path went to the north. He made another turn around the curve, heading westward again. The flowery meadows gave way to the seashore as the group headed towards the tall bridge in front of them, crossing it as they felt the nice sea breeze. Genesect swallowed the bubblegum he was chewing as he looked behind him, to seeing several of the passengers in different cars staring at him oddly. Genesect scratched his head as he sat back in his seat. Meloetta waved to the passengers as Keldeo watched the wheels of the car turn. Arceus noticed several Wingull flying above, shrugging it off as he shifted to the left lane, being right next to the bridge borders. Heading off the bridge, the highway headed upwards as it continued extending over the salty ocean below.


	4. Hour 3

Arceus started blinking, feeling a bit exhausted as he continued driving. Genesect and Keldeo were both snoozing as Meloetta sighed out of boredom, her hands on her face as she looked out to the ocean, which was shining brightly. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting Meloetta to gasp as she rubbed her rumbling tummy with her right hand, turning to Arceus.

"Arceus, I'm hungry..." Meloetta whined as she rubbed her stomach.

Arceus barely could stay awake as he glanced at Meloetta briefly, then back at the road.

Meloetta groaned as her stomach continued growling loudly. "I'm really hungry, Arceus..."

Arceus closed his eyes, as he began to snooze. The car drifted to the right lane, hitting the next car driving. Arceus screamed as he woke up, shaking his head as he restored his mind, driving back in his lane. Genesect and Keldeo were on top of each other, screaming as they got off, looking the other way. Meloetta shook her head as she felt dizzy, feeling a bit sick, but not as much as she felt hungry.

"Arceus, can e get something to eat?" Meloetta pipped as she clapped her hands together. "Pretty please?"

Arceus groaned as he rolled his eyes. "How about no, little miss. We're almost there, and we're not going to do any detours! So just deal with it."

Meloetta's lips began trembling as she sniffled, tears forming in her eyes as her stomach growled again. "But... sniffle... I'm so hungry... I... sniffle..." She began crying as she placed her hands by her eyes, weeping loudly as tears began dropping.

Genesect groaned in annoyance as he covered his head. "Oh god, not the crying, anything but that!"

Keldeo tried to comfort Meloetta, but she pushed him away, prompting him to shrug as he pulled out an old Game Boy and played some obscure puzzle game on it. Arceus sighed as he shook his head in was only hour 3.


	5. Hour 4

Meloetta continued crying over hunger as Genesect and Keldeo both groaned with annoyance. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, making the noise just as unbearable. Arceus sighed as he slammed his head on the steering wheel several times, hoping it would stop. Suddenly, he looked up, seeing a fast food pitstop to his right. Gasping in joy, he pulled in, slapping Meloetta by the back of her head.

"Hey Meloetta, you can stop crying. Look!" Arceus proclaimed as he pointed at the building. "Right over there, a fast food stop!"

Meloetta stopped sniffling as she rubbed her eyes, turning around and gasping in joy as her eyes widened, feeling overjoyed to see the fast food joint. Squealing with joy, she clapped her hands together as she immediately dashed out of the car, heading straight towards the building. Just as she was about to open the door, she turned around and dashed right back to Arceus, chuckling nervously as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Hey Arc... can I borrow your wallet?" Meloetta asked innocently as she blinked cutely several times.

Arceus' right eye twitched as he slapped Meloetta across the face. "Hell no, you whore! Go get your own money!"

Meloetta checked her pockets, frowning in distraught as she had no catch. Meloetta's stomach growled again, prompting Meloetta to sigh as she rubbed her rumbling tummy with her right hand.

Keldeo stepped out of the car, pulling out his wallet out of thin air. "Well, I think I may have enough catch to get us all something to eat."

"I'll... uhh..." Genesect flubbered, falling out of the car as he landed on his head. He got back up, rubbing the back of his mechanical head as he stated, "I'll come with you. To... uh... provide extra backup!"

Meloetta squealed as she tightly hugged Genesect. "Oh, Geny! You're so cool and brotherly!"

Keldeo scoffed as he shook his head. "Come on, guys. Let's go get some chow."

Arceus sighed as he briefly turned off the car, relaxing as much as he could while Keldeo, Meloetta, and Genesect all headed into the fast food restaurant, which was a McDonald's. The bad news for the three of them was...

...It was literally filled with Pokemon everywhere.

"Well... this may not go well." Keldeo told Meloetta and Genesect who both groaned in annoyance.

Back outside, Arceus placed on some smooth jazz as he hummed to himself. Two female Cherrim who were leaving the McDonald's immediately noticed Arceus, gasping as they ran to him.

"Hey... is that who I think it is...?" The Cherrim on the left muttered as she poked her sister.

The Cherrim on the right squealed as she nodded her head frantically, whispering back to her sister, "Yeah, he looks just like him..."

Arceus overheard the two female grass type Pokemon, turning around to face them. "Hmm? Can I help you ladies?"

"Are you perhaps... him?" The Cherrim both chirped in unison as they gasped, breathing in unison.

"Him? You mean, me?" Arceus sheepishly chuckled as he revealed his muscular front legs. "Well, I don't do any bragging, but I will admit that I'm-"

"It is you!" The Cherrim on the left exclaimed joyfully as the Cherrim on the right pointed out, "The great Cross-dressing Deerling!"

"...Wait, what?" Arceus replied in distraught as he gave the two an odd facial expression.


	6. Hour 5

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting Meloetta to sigh as she rubbed her stomach with both her hands. Keldeo was blinking slowly, needing a quick rest as Genesect was snoring loudly. The huge line of Pokemon seemed to be going on forever, the trio stuck inside since the past hour.

"...How long has it been?" Meloetta asked Keldeo as she poked him in the back.

Keldeo sighed as he slowly turned his head around. "Exactly an hour."

"What, really...?" Meloetta gasped in shock as she groaned, placing her hands on her head. "Man, this is lame. I wish this damn line moved faster."

"Well, I wish you could stop whining." Genesect demoaned as he woke up, hearing Meloetta. "Drama queen."

Meloetta snuffed Genesect as she folded her arms. "Well, excuse me! I'm hungry!" She sighed as she folded her arms, looking up at the ceiling, "I just wonder what Arceus is up to..."

Arceus' eyes were literally twitching as there were more female Pokemon surrounding him. The two Cherrim sisters from earlier were in the car with him, trying to seduce him. Arceus groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, thinking of a way to get out of there as he wondered why it was taking so long for the three other Legendaries in the McDonald's.


	7. Hour 6 And Hour 7

Arceus groaned as he was unable to keep his eyes open. He looked around once more, to see all the Pokemon crowding all around his car. Sighing, Arceus closed his eyes as he and the car suddenly vanished in thin air, shocking all of the Pokemon there in the area as they looked at each other.

"Where did the great Arceus go?" The twin Cherrim on the right exclaimed as she covered her face with her tiny hands.

The twin Cherrim on the left trembled with fright as she gulped. "Oh... I hope he doesn't get mad at us..."

Arceus sighed as he watched all of the Pokemon in the area, being invisible as he muttered to himself, "I hope those three hurry up... I can't just remain here all day..."

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly again, with Keldeo and Genesect groaning as they slapped their foreheads. Meloetta, blushing from embarrassment, sighed as she patted her growling stomach, lamenting herself.

"We've been here for so long, and we haven't been able to do anything!" Meloetta exclaimed as she pulled down her green hair.

Keldeo slapped Meloetta on the back. "Well, maybe if you weren't complaining about it every five minutes, we would be there faster!"

Meloetta rubbed her hands together as she frowned. "Yeah, but... I can't wait any longer! I'm hungry!" She pouted as she shook her hands frantically, causing Keldeo to roll his eyes in annoyance. "I want my sweet, yummy icing!"

Genesect shrugged as he remarked, "Well, it surely can't get worse than it is now."

* * *

Meloetta, Keldeo, and Genesect were still waiting in the McDonald's. At this point, Genesect and Keldeo were about to pass out, when Meloetta noticed thatthey were next. She squealed with joy as she clapped her hands together, slapping both Keldeo and Genesect as she got them up.

"Get up, get up!" Meloetta exclaimed as she frantically panted, "We're next, we're next!"

Keldeo and Genesect glanced at each other oddly as they went forward, to be in front of the cashier.

"Hello, and welcome to-" The cashier, a male Scrafty, squinted as he eyed the trio carefully. "Wait, aren't you-"

Keldeo slapped the Scrafty's right arm to the side as he slammed his front hooves on the counter. "Listen, mac, we don't got time for chit chat. Just get us one of everything..."

"One? Of everything?" Genesect asked as he scratched his head. "Don't you want to conserve?"

Keldeo turned to Genesect, pointing at him as he explained, "Well, it's likely that Arceus doesn't want to make another pitstop. Let's get as much as we can." He then turned around to see the Scrafty cashier have his jaw dropped, with all the other Pokemon workers stopping what they were doing and staring at both Keldeo and Genesect in shock.

Keldeo slapped himself across the face in dismay as he turned around, to see everyone in line and sitting down eating their food staring right at him and Genesect. Genesect coughed as he nudged Keldeo, who shook his head.

"Look, we don't want to make a scene, Genesect asked the Scrafty cashier as he handed Keldeo's wallet to him, "Just get us all the food."

The Scrafty cashier nodded as he ordered everyone back to work, while placing in the money inside Keldeo's wallet into the cash register, with the amount needed. Keldeo snarled at Genesect as Genesect shrugged. Keldeo kicked Genesect in the leg.

"Wait a minute..." Keldeo paused as he looked around, rubbing the back of his head, turning to Genesect. "Where the hell is Meloetta?"

Genesect bent over, and turned around to his left, pointing forward. "Ova dere!"

Meloetta was flirting with the male Vanilluxe, which was teasing her with his suave appearance. Meloetta giggled as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand, obviously feeling horny as her stomach growled. The Vanilluxe laughed as he stuck out his tongue from his second head, licking Meloetta.

Keldeo and Genesect continued glancing at each other as Arceus bursted through the doors, obviously tired of waiting.

"What the hell is taking you guys so long to order?" Arceus bellowed, his almighty voice silencing everything else.

Everyone stared straight at Arceus, forgetting what they were doing. Arceus' eyes widened as he realized what he had just done.

He has exposed himself to a large crowd of common Pokemon.

"Well... err..." Arceus began stuttering slightly as his left eye twitched, prompting him to shake his head. "Gah! This needs to explanation! Let's just get the food and get out of here!"

Keldeo nodded in agreement as he called for the food to hurry up, while Genesect was trying to pull Meloetta away from the Vanilluxe, who was holding onto the Vanilluxe as she pouted. As more Pokemon came rushing in to see Arceus and the trio of Gen 5 event legendaries, Arceus noticed that the workers were too awestruck to get the food. Sighing in annoyance, Arceus froze time and slightly distorted the fabrics of space as he summoned every food item imaginable that was available at the McDonald's, throwing all of them into the back of the car. Arceus then opened his eyes as he rushed back to his car, having gotten as much food and drinks as they would need.

"Come on, we got no time to waste!" Arceus commanded as he bursted through the doors again, pushing aside the huge crowd of Pokemon surrounding him.

Looking at each other and shrugging, Keldeo and Genesect rushed out of the McDonalds, with Genesect holding Meloetta, who pouted as she didn't want to leave. Starting up the car, Arceus literally zoomed out of the fast food pitstop, with Keldeo, Genesect, and Meloetta all in the car, along with the large group of McDonald's foods and drinks, not looking back as they resumed their trip towards the west.

"I didn't know that a mere visit would come to this," Keldeo remarked as he bit into one of the cheeseburgers, grabbing some french fries and stuffing them into his mouth. "Thanks for bailing us out, Arceus."

Arceus sighed as he shook his head. "Don't remind me, Kel." He angrily glared at Meloetta, growling at her. "You see? I told you, we should have just kept going and minded our own business, but no, you just had to have had us stop."

Meloetta giggled embarrassingly as she shrugged. "Well, look at it this way. At least we got yummy treats!" She grabbed a carton of vanilla icing and ripped off the lid as she grabbed a black spoon and placed it in, eating the scoop as she licked her lips together.

Arceus sighed as he looked at his rearview mirror, seeing Genesect placing several Transformers Happy Meal toys on his head. Arceus sighed as he shook his head.


	8. Hour 8

Arceus, Meloetta, Keldeo, and Genesect were all enjoying the huge amount of food they have gathered from McDonald's, with Arceus using his power to keep the food nice and warm. Even though they didn't actually pay for the food, Arceus wiped the minds of everyone that was surrounding him and the three fifth gen event legendaries, allowing them to cruise freely on the road as they headed westward.

"So, how far are we going?" Keldeo asked as he kept munching down on french fries, grabbing some chicken mcnuggets and munching them down.

Arceus adjusted the front view mirror, turning behind him as he noticed the number of cars behind, "Well, at this rate, we'll be cruising without any trouble."

Genesect sighed as he sipped some more of his cold Pepsi shake. "Humph. I just hope that we can see something exciting."

Meloetta squealed as she finished up her vanilla icing cone, poking Arceus. "Oh! Can we go to the beach, Arceus? Please?"

Arceus sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Why would you want to go to the beach for, Meloetta? There's nothing there of interest."

Meloetta giggled as she clapped her hands. "Oh, but there's a lot! There are sand castles, there are sea shells, there are wet rocks..."

Keldeo sighed as he placed his right front hoof on his face. "Ugh, here she goes again."

Genesect blinked several times as he started to zone out, the cheeseburgers and quarter pounders falling down on his mechanical lap, some of his Pepsi shake spilling into his circuits, causing them to spark a bit.

Arceus rolled his eyes again, shaking his head as he automatically tuned out Meloetta, using his powers to drive the car as he stretched his front limbs, wrapping them around the back of his head as he looked up at the clear blue sky, wondering how long it would be. They were still driving over the long highway that stood tall over the salty, deep blue ocean below.


	9. Hour 9

Arceus was still driving the car, with Meloetta, Keldeo, and Genesect all looking out at the ocean. Genesect and Keldeo both took out their Nintendo 3DS that they snuck from the house, turning them on and simply making pictures out of each other's faces. Meloetta felt a rumbling in her tummy, turning to Arceus to ask what it was.

"No, Meloetta, you already ate." Arceus remarked, knowing what Meloetta wanted.

Meloetta shook her head. "No, Arceus, it's not hunger. I think I might be gassy." Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, and she burped, a few bubbles coming out. Turning to Arceus, she giggled as she slightly blushed out of embarrassment, burping again, "See? I told you, just gas."

Arceus simply rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Just keep it to yourself, Meloetta. I need to concentrate on the road as much as I can."

Meloetta was about to say something else, but then she farted, the tuba-like sound echoing out briefly lifting her butt of the seat. Landing back on, Meloetta's blush got bigger as she giggled, excusing herself, with Arceus placing his right front hoof on his forehead and sighing as Genesect and Keldeo ignored Meloetta's musical gassiness.


	10. Hour 10

As Arceus continued driving over the highway that stood mighty and tall over the salty ocean below, Meloetta continued hiccuping cutely as Genesect and Keldeo stared at each other, both of them understandably bored out of their minds.

"You just blinked. Don't lie," Keldeo stated as he pointed his front right hoof at Genesect's face.

Genesect was still silent, then sighed as he nodded. "How could you tell?"

Genesect's eyes briefly flickered yellow, before returning to their normal orange color.

Genesect frowned, dropping his mechanical arms down. "Welp. You caught me."

Keldeo smirked as he folded his front hooves together. "That's what I figured." He then looked over the car, looking down to still see the road looking exactly the same as before. He called up Arceus. "So, uhh, how much longer are we going for?"

Arceus sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know. We're just lucky that we're going as fast as we can." He closed his eyes and sighed, still concentrating. "I'd hate to see what traffic hour would look like here."


	11. Hour 11

_Didn't see this coming back, did you?_

Arceus, Meloetta, Keldeo, and Genesect were still on the highway high above the sea, heading into several craggy brown colored mountains, with the highway leading into the cavern that was housed inside the giant mountain.

"Well, this is something different." Arceus commented as he looked around, spying the Woobat and Swoobat that were flying about inside the cavern. "It's a nice change of pace, don't you guys think?"

Meloetta nodded in agreement as she held her paddle shaped hands together, getting excited as she giggled. "Boy, you're telling me! I never been inside such a dark cavern on a highway congested with cars before!"

Keldeo sighed as he noticed several Gigalith on the jagged rocks nearby and underneath the highway. "Errr... I don't really share the same sentiments as you two..."

"Me neither." Genesect pinpointed as he folded his mechanical arms together, shaking his head. "This place is nothing more but a dump! Blech!" He was then greeted by a Confuse Ray from an annoyed Swoobat who overheard him, groaning as he tilted his purple insectoid head back.

Arceus rolled his eyes as he continued driving, the highway leading deeper into the cavern.


End file.
